Blast from the Past
by Gleelover234
Summary: Gabriella and Troy have broken up! He is now playing for the LAKERS! She is teaching to be a science teacher. What happen when she is dating a new guy! And he is on the LAKERS too! What happens when they meet?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so sorry if not very good. It is called A BLAST FROM THE PAST!

Summary:

Gabriella and Troy have broken up! He is now playing for the LAKERS! She is science teacher.

What happen when she is dating a new guy! And he is on the LAKERS too! What happens when they meet?

I do not own HSM

Chapter 1: Gabriella P.O.V

Everyone was telling me that the person that you meet in high school is the person that you will be with forever!

But I guess they were wrong.

Because I fell in love with the captain of the basketball team at school. Mr Troy Bolton! And I was the science GEEK!(Don't know if it is maths or science so sorry if I get it wrong) We meet at a Ski resort we were singing and I thought I finally found the ONE! I guess I was wrong.

This is how it happen

Flashback

It was right after the big game where the EAST HIGH Wildcats were playing the WEST HIGH Knights and I had gone over to see Troy at his house. As he was having a party to celebrate

"Hey babe girl" someone says in my ear and I turn around to see my Best Friend and another Science Geek

"Hey Taylor"

"Have u seen Troy because I went to the Locker Room after the big game and he was not there"

She just shock her head. I was a bit upset by this because me and Troy have been having a few arguments lately and I just wanted to get things back to the way they were the last summer. At sharpay's parents country club. The Lava Springs Country Club to be exact.

I went looking for troy i knew he had to be somewhere it was his party after all. I then saw his best friend Chad Danforth! and when he looked at me i knew something was wrong.

"Hey Chad" I said to him

"Gabi it not what it looks like , he just really drunk and he just really excited about winning and everything" He said in a rush

"What are you talking about chad" As i am saying this he is trying to push me away from the direction i was facing.

BUT IT WAS TOO LATE I SAW HIM!

He could see from the way i looked that i has hurt. I rushed right over there and i pull him of her ! THE GIRL THAT ALWAYS WANTED TROY

MISS SHARPAY EVANS

He looked at me in shock that i actually pulled but also shocked that i saw him with HER!

"Gabi it's not w.." i did not let him finish his sentence. I had slappped him by then and everyone at the party was looking at us.

i just wanted to get out of there so i started running

"GABI, GABI WAIT" Troy yelling at this time

but i just keep running

End of flashback

I NEVER wanted to go back there again EVER!

But i did not want TROY BOLTON it ruin the one place i called home!

But i was no embrassed to see me them people who wintessed what TROY did to me

So i moved schools and finished my senior year at WEST HIGH ! YES the school that Troys team won against.

Plus this is where I meet Freddy. Oh did I not mention him before he is my boyfriend we meet when i was trying to get use to the school.

FLASHBACK

I walked through the corridors of West High looking at everyone and everything that reminded me off East High

As i was getting my Timetable out of my bag. Someone had sounded "Heads Up" but before i know it everything went black.

"Hello can you hear me " someone was said " Hello" "OH MY GOD i killed her""I will never be a..."

"Can you please just shut up" said to him as he keep talking.

"Oh thanks good you are awake" he said " Yeah i am fine can you just help me up"

"oh yeah" He had took my hand and pulled me up

" Oh My name is Freddy. Freddy Ryan"

" Thanks My name Gabiella Montez but people call me Gabi"

"Very nice to meet you Gabi" He had said with a smile on his face

" I wish i could say the same but you did just hid me with a Basketball" i said to him with a little laugh to my voice

"Oh yeah i am so sorry about that my the way"

End of Flashback

After that monment me and Freddy started to go out and i told him all about what happen at East High and what had happen between me and Troy.

He said that he would never do that to me and you know what i believe him

He took me to Prom , we were voted Homecoming King and Queen and he had sure that we went to College closes to each other.

Now He plays for the Lakers the best basketball team in the world.

We have been going out about 3 years and he took me to meet the team for the first time in november . I never thought I would see these green blue eyes again. But when I did I knew who they belonged to.

I JUST WANTED TO SCREAM!

I know that this is so short but i wanted to know if people actually like or and I will continue. If you do like it review and tell me how to make it better =]

Thanks gleeandhsmlover234


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gabriella's P.O.V:

He has not changed one bit! He still had his hair the same way and still had them freckles that made him look so cute. He was the boy I had fallen in love with but he was also the boy that had broken it too.

When I saw them baby blue eyes I knew that I would start to cry!

And guess what I did! Troy could see me crying and tried to talk to me but I ran out of that gym and have not been back home for a day!

I have had about 55 phone messages from Freddy, Taylor (my BFF), Sydney (my brother), mom and I even had on from troy before by phone died! I don't know how he got my number!

Oh god what am I going to do?

What would you do if you were me?

Troy's P.O.V

SHIT! I had just seen this one girl that I thing I would see again, the one girl that I cheated on with her . if you get what I mean.

When Freddy had told us that he wanted us to meet his girlfriend Gabriella I never in a million years thought that it would be my Gabriella. I can't even say my Gabriella anymore because she is not mine she is Freddy's. Why did I have to be so stupid!

When I had seen her face and she had seen mine. I knew that this would be hard to take for both of us. But before I could say anything to her she was crying and had run away and I have not seen her after that. Well not yet anyway because I did never get to explain and I will make her listen to me somehow.

The very next day I went home after crying for about 8 hours straight and just wondering why he had to be the person I see when I am so happy. I have not seen him from the day I have left. Before I had even shut the door Freddy was there with a look that can not described but let's just say he was not happy.

"I have been worried sick about you" Freddy said just as i closed the door.

"Sorry I just had to get my head straight and after seeing Troy it bought back everything that has happen between me and him I just had to get out of there" I had blurted out.

"What! What does troy Bolton have anything to do with you running away" Freddy had shouted at me

"HE IS THE TROY BOLTON FROM EAST HIGH, THE TROY BOLTON I WAS IN LOVE WITH, THE TROY BOLTON THAT BROKE MY HEART. Don't you remembering me telling you about him! "

But before he could answer I could see that in his face that he did remember what Troy Bolton i was talking about and he remembers the conversation we had.

Before i knew it he had his car keys in his hands and he was out the door. I knew where he was going. But i had known way in knowing how to get hold of troy to tell him. But you know what even if I could I don't think i would because whatever Freddy is going to do Troy deserves It.! Does HE?


End file.
